Spider's Web
by Moxie03
Summary: Light Yagami may think no one knows about his horrible secret, but what will happen when hikikimori Ishiko Izami realizes? More importantly, what side will she choose?


Power. It's secretly what almost everyone in the world wants. Why we start wars, or why we start fights. It's a little frightening to think about, isn't it?

If you took one look at me, you'd think I'm on the bad side of the stick. Scrawny, thin, lacking any curves whatsoever. Clad in a yellow hoodie and tattered jeans. Not to mention I'm albino, with nearly paper white skin and snow-colored hair, and sharp red eyes. I'm a mess. I'm not afraid to admit that.

I have learned, through a horrid lesson called my _life_ , that people seem to judge power by appearances, or wealth. One time, a woman assumed I was homeless. Almost everyone I've come to contact with seems to think I can't do anything.

I can't wait for the day I can prove the world wrong.

"Ishiko, can you help me with the groceries?" I heard my cousin, Kiwako, call. Her voice echoes through the hallway.

"Ngh." I reply, rapidly typing on my laptop. I could hear Kiwako's heels clack against the hard wood floor, getting louder as she approached my room.

"Are you on that stupid forum website again? Can't you just take a break for a few minutes?" Her voice hinted annoyance. This is why I'm glad I don't live with my parents. Kiwako doesn't hold any authority over me.

"I'd rather not." I replied quite coldly, not taking my eyes off my computer. I could feel the harsh stare of her from behind me.

Damn it. I forgot about common courtesy.

"…Fine." I mumbled, slowly emerging from my bed, eyeing the outlet from across the room that supports my laptop's life.

However, as soon as I left the bed, I tripped on one of my cords, and I fell flat on my face.

"Shit!" I shouted, putting my hands towards my nose to pressure the wound.

After the pain started to wilt away, I turned towards Kiwako, who knelt down beside me in worry.

"This only proves I shouldn't go outside." I told her. She rolled her eyes, before unplugging the cord, and the lamp beside my bed flashed off.

"No. It only proves that you should be more accustomed to walking and go outside _more_." She retorted, and stood up, offering to help me up in pity.

"Not to mention that you should really clean your room up." Kiwako added, and I quickly changed the subject.

"Let's just get your groceries." I mumbled, staggering as I got up by myself. I hurriedly went out the door, and walked into the kitchen, where the groceries laid lazily on the counters.

As we started to put the food away, I heard Kiwako clear her throat.

"So, have you ever heard about the Kira murders?" She asked, probably to break the awkward silence I seem to possess.

"Oh, yes. The heart attacks. Over a hundred killed, right?" I asked, opening up a juice box and popping a straw in its center.

Kiwako sat her groceries down in surprise, "You know about them? From who?" She asked, and I sighed, sipping my juice.

"I don't spend all my time on forums. I go on the news, too. It's still the internet." I lied, and Kiwako blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh…right." She continued to chat.

"But still, you'd know a lot more if you would just go outside once in a while. You've only been out twice this _month_." She lectured, and I sighed, putting the last piece of groceries away.

Kiwako and I shared almost no resemblance, her long black hair straightened neatly behind her back, with a black barrette pulling her bangs back. She had a flowy navy-blue dress with a white jean-jacket around her shoulders, her brown eyes enlarged by her makeup.

To put it shortly-we are complete opposites.

I moved in with Kiwako in Tokyo after having a rather tense argument with my parents. She works as a part-time waitress at a nearby restaurant, while being a freshman at To-Oh University. Her grades aren't _spectacular_ , but she makes that up with surprising charisma.

However, despite my hikikomori lifestyle, I support me and my cousin by selling and creating software online, as well as developing a few popular apps.

Kiwako, being the roommate that she is, makes sure I don't assimilate _too_ much into the internet. Basically, she's the only person that makes sure I don't go insane.

However, there's something I wouldn't dare tell Kiwako, even if she's my cousin.

I grinned as I strided towards my room, and slammed the door, making sure it was locked.

 _I know a lot more than you think, Kiwako._

As soon as I switched the lights off, I turned on my laptop, revealing the shabby forum website I've used as a cover-up.

After minimizing the page, I proceeded to hack into the city's security cameras. It's actually quite surprising how much of Tokyo is under surveillance.

I smiled as I entered the last piece of the code, and soon I could see everyone and everything in Tokyo. From shops to neighborhoods.

However, I proceeded to watch my favorite channel. Light Yagami.

As I typed the coordinates of the camera's location, I could see his house, dead straight in front of the camera.

If I looked hard enough, I could see his mother, merrily cooking for him and his sister. Oblivious to who her son really is.

I looked at the downright section of my monitor. The time says he should be home any minute.

My prediction was confirmed when I could see the tall man walking down to his house, apple in hand.

But before he entered the house, he threw the apple, and it was caught mid-air by an invisible being. Whoever caught it proceeded to eat it, making the fruit disappear into thin air.

"Big mistake, Light Yagami." I grinned, and zoomed into his face, a mask of innocence.

 _You may think no one knows…_ I thought to myself, and I brought myself to _the_ train station. The one where I saw him murder Ray Penber.

"I know you're Kira." I finalized, before shutting down my laptop for the night.


End file.
